ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Being Yourself
Thanks to Sasha and Reia's quick thinking, Professor Calamitous has been arrested for the robberies that occurred weeks past. Back at the school, the gang caught up with Charlie. Ratchet: Everything okay, Charlie? Charlie: A little.. Kiva: It's the summertime, you should be happy about that. Charlie: Well, yeah.. I guess you guys have to leave? Reia: Not yet. Kiva: Yeah. We're just checking to see you are alright. Charlie: Thanks, guys. Are you guys okay? Raine: More or less. Kiva: Totally. Should you be in class right now? Charlie: I have five minutes. Raine: No excuses, Charles. Get going. - Charlie then went to the classroom where the kids looked at the amusement park behind the gang. Reia: What are they looking at? Kiva: The amusement park. Reia: I know it's the amusement park, but someone's already there. Kiva: Oh, really? - The kids can tell that Snoopy is having fun at the park, and so does the gang, after seeing him through Kiva's binoculars. Kiva: Wow.. Snoopy's having a good time over there. Genis: So, why can't we? Raine: You guys go on over. I wish to see what Charles is up to in that class. Genis: On your own, Raine? Kiva: Gosh... Are you sure, Raine? Raine: No other enemies can attack here. I'll be fine. You go enjoy yourselves. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva and the others then walked towards the park, leaving Raine all alone near the school. Genis: I'm worried about Raine... Kiva: I know you are, Genis, but I think we need to let her be for a few minutes. I'm sure she'll be fine. Genis: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. Come on, let's have some fun. - A few minutes later, the gang arrived at the park with Raine caught up soon after. Suddenly, Terra showed up near the ferris wheel. Genis: Want to take Kiva on a ferris wheel? Terra: How do you know? Genis: Everyone knows you are a family man, by now. Kiva: Yeah. Besides, we're supposed to have a good time here. Raine: While we can. Genis: What do you mean? Raine: The news report just came in. With Calamitous behind bars, the Dark Organization is after us now, leaving the other heroes to safety. Kiva: Gosh... So, wait. They're using Calamitous to take out the Defenders. But, he ended up here facing us. Raine: Right. They knew he makes mistakes by forgetting important elements. Reia: ...Hatchet would visit new worlds to continue his conquest. Raine: Agreed. We'll follow Reia's lead for this one. We have a plan then? Reia: Yes. Go to these new coordinates, find the Holocrons and stop half of the Dark Organization in the process. Kiva: But...what about your powers, Reia? I mean, surely you have a lot more potential than any of us. ???: Kiva's correct. - The gang turned around to find Reia's mom behind her. Reia: Mom... Eriza: Are you still afraid of your own strength? Reia: ...No. Thanks to Kiva, I've learned how to control my powers. Eriza: By helping her heart and many others. But, if you want to restore what is lost... - Eriza pointed at Reia's heart. Eriza: ...you must follow your own heart. Kiva: Yeah, she's honestly right, Reia. - For a full minute, Reia paused for thought and responded. Reia: I thought I did, because of my need for vengence. But my own Saiyan pride got the better of me, many years ago. Eriza: If it weren't for the blood transfer, you would've been determined for strength like Goku did. Reia: The Tournament of Power... Eriza: Correct. But now, you have adapted a family. Even a sister who accepts you. Reia: They made me what I am. Eriza: Indeed. Follow your heart, my dear daughter.. It's the only chance you had now. Kiva: Totally. Reia: ...The truth is...I helped them before I can focus on my goals. Eriza: Putting others before yourself. Good. Now, it's their.. No. It's my turn to help you. Reia: Mom? Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I don't understand. Eriza: Perhaps a talk tonight would suffice, just the two of us. Reia: What about Charlie? Eriza: He's gotten a pen pal for the Little Red-Haired Girl. History is in the correct course from here. But there are friends across Earth and a few worlds that need help, both new faces and familiar allies. Raine: Who do we help first? Eriza: Sarah Williams. She's in a sleeping world, along with Class VII. Kiva: Excuse me, but...who is this Class VII? Eriza: A group of students with dangerous abilities. The main problem is, their realm intertwined within the sleeping world. Raine: We've seen this problem before. Kiva: Oh! Just like Fantasia, right? Raine: Yes. The other sleeping worlds are the Lost Hex, Oz, Atlantica and Metru Nui. Kiva sealed them all. Eriza: Are you certain about the Lost Hex? Terra: Well, since Kiva is busy during that time, I awakened the sleeping world instead. Eriza: Good. Only one remains. Reia: So, if we awake the last sleeping world, Class VII will return to their own? Eriza: Yes. But I'm afraid the problem becomes more fierce. Reia: How so? Eriza: Metal Heads have invaded the world, leaving Class VII completely defenseless. Ratchet: Metal Heads? Kiva: I think those are monsters. Reia: If we're going to the last sleeping world, we'll need the full advantage of the Dream Eaters to fight back. Kiva: I know. It'll be a war zone. Eriza: I shall accompany with you until Reia learns her lesson. Reia: Thanks, mom. Kiva: Wonderful. - Both mother and daughter imbraced for Reia's toughest challenge yet to come. Category:Scenes